


Under the Counter

by wildtrashking



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Consensual Violence, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Drama, Face-Fucking, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Help, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape Fantasy, Sad, Sadism, Self-Harm, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Twinks, Violence, Violent Sex, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildtrashking/pseuds/wildtrashking
Summary: I dont think this has much plot.Bob Belcher is sexually frustrated and an emotional train wreck.He's gonna fuck the brains out of a suicidal, needy, masochistic, teenage boy  who starts coming around for more than just a bite to eat.
Relationships: Bob Belcher/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a toxic ship between my original oc (Lyric, 18, total whore, 5'3, 102 lbs, short black hair, brown eyes) and Bob.
> 
> I dont know why I'm doing this dont ask me why I'm doing this. It needs to be done. Dont like it, leave.

When Bob was opening up the restaurant that morning, he did not expect anything more than another mundane day.  
He went through the same motions as he did every morning, and thought that as he flipped the sign on the door from closed to open, he knew what he was in for. 

For the most part, he and Linda recognized almost all of the faces that passed through their restaurant.  
However, today brought a new face.  
A stunning one with big black eyes and thin pink lips.  
This stranger had a willow branch of a body, pale skin and the softest looking midnight hair he had ever seen.  
It took everything to not oggle them as they took a seat at the booth.  
The newcomer wore a black zip up hoodie with shredded sleeves, a very short fluffy black and red plaid skirt, fishnets and heavy black leather boots.  
How those pencil thin legs didnt snap off from the sheer weight of them was a wonder. 

Linda's voice snapped him out of his daze,  
"Oh a new face! Yaaay! Bobby look! We have a new customer, we've never met her before! And OooOh- look at those boots! She's so fancyyyyy!" 

Bob flinched and looked down at the stove, "I can see that Lin, you don't have to yell at every new customer we get-"

"Oh shush Bobby, it's fine- Hi there," she half whispered, leaving the kitchen to go lean over the bar and get more acquaintanced. "I'm Linda! That's Bobby! Welcome to Bob's Burgers, what can we getcha today?"

The voice came out but it was so soft, Linda leaned over the counter more, "What's that sweetie?" 

Bob glanced up and saw the stranger's lips move but still no sound.  
Then their eyes met briefly and it was enough to make his heart stop.  
He looked down and stepped out of the line of sight so he could catch his breath.  
"Holy shit-" Bob whispered. 

Lin came back and poked her head through the window, "Bob-"  
She stopped and gave him a funny look. "Bobby whatsa matter? Your not gettin' gassy are you?" 

An audible giggle came from the booth.

"What?!- No! No Lin I'm fine, what did she order?" 

His wife's voice dropped low, "That's a boy, Bob. It took me a second too dont worry."

"He-?" 

"He just wantsa coke and some fries. I moved him up to the bar so we could chat!"

"Lindaaa! Why?!" His face got hot. 

She gave him another funny look and laughed, "well no one else is here right now and he's real friendly. New in town. Anyway, hurry it up 'fore he leaves!" She waved her hand at him and dissapeared again to go talk.

Bob shook his head and started a hot new batch of fries, trying to rid himself of the excitement in his chest that he hadn't felt since high school.  
God damn he was so gorgeous...  
Bob never thought he'd see a boy in a skirt and find them so absolutely breathtaking.  
Well he never actually thought he'd see a boy that breathtaking in general...

The man could not imagine the confidence it took to go out and break the gender rolls of society, wear whatever one pleased.  
The idea both intimidated him and intrigued him, flipped a switch inside his brain. 

He put the steaming fries into a basket and sprinkled them with salt, got a cup filled with ice and topped it off with fresh bubbling coke. Setting the meal on the window, he poked his head out. "Alright Lin, come and get it." She was blabbering away to the boy, unable to hear Bob even when he rang the little bell. He glared and went reluctantly out to the stranger to serve the food himself. "Oh THERE you are Bobby!" She shook his shoulder gently as he set the order down before the customer, not daring to look into those cold eyes that he knew were staring back. "You almost had Lyric waitin' all day, slow poke." "Lyric?" He mumbled. The stranger, whose name was Lyric smiled a little. "Yes! Lyric! Isnt that such a musical name?" Linda burst into laughter, burying her head in her arms, "oh I crack myself up Bobby-" The man forced a chuckle through his teeth, "Yeah Lin, maybe you and Teddy...could do stand up comedy or....something." "Oh that's such a great idea!" She peeled herself off the counter and grinned at the both of them, "I'll have to ask him about it later. He's such a funny guy." Bob could feel a tense, tingling sweat break out on the back of his neck. He was getting agitated and nervous. Lyric was watching everything...studying the dynamic between them. There was something about the couple that was off. It was Bob. Lyric was only there for 10 or 15 minutes at most and could already tell Bob was a very tired, pent up man. He really liked those kinds of guys. He decided that sooner or later he was gonna pick Bob apart until all that emotion in him came flooding out, drowning them both.

He ate his fries slowly, listening to the one sided banter and watched as Bob visibly struggled to keep his patience.  
He finished everything and took one sip of the coke before putting his wad of cash on the polished counter top.  
This caught Bob's eye for a split moment. His gaze traveled like a flame on oil from the money, all the way up his arm, and finally stopping on Lyric's face.

He drank in the boy's features in seconds, and received the most subtle wink. Or maybe Lyric had just gotten something stuck in his eye. 

"I'll definently be back for more. See you guys around." 

Linda gasped, "Ya hear that Bobby? He's gonna come back! That's because your so good at watcha do!"

"Uh thanks Lin, can you put that in the register-" He trailed off, eyes glued on Lyric as he walked out the door without a single glance back.


	2. I'm sorry Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess we gonna just dive in

Lyric was back the next day. And the day after that. And the day after that. Bob tried to avoid him for the most part, but he knew he was being watched.  
Something about Lyric filled Bob with some kind of frustration, rage. It was the cherry on top to everything else he was dealing with inside. Lyric kept doing little things to piss him off. Or maybe that was just Bob overthinking or misreading the intentions as Linda put it. Last night he tried to tell her he didnt want lyric back in the restaurant, and when she asked why, he gave some vague excuse about bad influences on the kids. His wife didnt but it though. That afternoon Linda received a surprise call from Gale who needed serious help with arranging her house for a party later that evening. "Gale, couldn't you get someone else to help today sweetie- I'm workin'-" A shrill voice interrupted frantically and she sighed, glancing over at Bob who was pretending he couldn't hear. He knew she would leave. He didnt want her to. He didnt want to be stuck here with... Lyric, who he had been thinking about non stop for days. Lyric, who made him rock hard for the first time in a few years with a single glance.

Her voice cleared the fog in his head. "Bobby, I gotta go help Gale, I'll try to be back as fast as i can okay?"

"Linda cant she call someone else?"

"Everybody else is workin'-"

"We- are working, Lin." 

"Yeah I know, but I'm gonna try to be quick." 

He glared, and looked at his watch. "How long do you think you'll be?" 

She thought for a minute and pressed her lips together. "Mmm, an hour and a half, an hour maybe. Whatsa matter Bob?" 

He jerked a thumb at the window and on the other side was Lyric, scrolling through his phone and blowing bubbles in his coke. 

Bob's voice dropped to a whisper, "Dont leave me with him."  
"I dont understand Bobby, he's harmless. I think you're over reacting hon." Bob rolled his eyes and let out a laugh, "what?" 

"What?" Linda said, going to find her purse and keys. "How bout you let Lyric come help you while I'm out and I promise everything will be okay, okay?" 

Now Bob was angry, though he tried to hide it. How could she not see the frustration this was causing him?  
And why couldn't he explain it? 

"Okay." He mumbled, a hot feeling of rage tore at his insides. She kissed him on the cheek and leaned out the window. "Hey Lyric, wanna help out while I'm gone? You get moneyyyy." 

Lyric perked up not at the sound of money, but the chance to be alone with Bob. No one had come in for some time already, so he figured no one would be in later either. "Sure! Why not?" He said eagerly, glancing at Bob as he slid off the barstool to come around the counter. 

Linda came over with an apron and put it over his head. "So we dont ruin that cute crop top of yours."  
Lyric smiled at her and tied the back onto a ribbon, watching as she waved Bob goodbye and stepped out the door. 

The silence that came after was crushing and hot.  
Bob managed an awkward, "uh, you can just watch what I'm doing so you get an idea of what's going on."

Lyric was behind him immediately, breathing over his shoulder, "Well I've worked in a restaurant before... it cant be that hard now."

Bob felt an electric chill shoot up his spine, every muscle beneath his skin tensed.  
Lyric smelled like pink roses in the middle of summer and it was the most intoxicating thing. His slender, fragile body was so close... Bob wanted to turn around and break him. Tie Lyric's skinny pale arms over his head and make him squirm...  
The sounds from those cotton candy lips would be heavenly...

"Bob, the patty is burning." Lyric's voice whispered distantly, though his body was pressed up close to Bob's back. 

"Shut up..." 

"What?"

Bob spun around and grabbed Lyrics shirt, slammed him into the nearest counter hard as he could, and then watched him collapse. He regretted it as soon as he did though, and he covered his mouth in shock, "Oh god Lyric- I'm so sorry I dont know why- I dont know what came over me I-" immediately he went to help the boy up, but was stopped. 

Lyric held up a thin finger and then just sat motionless on his hands and knees. Bob couldn't read his expressions with the hair in his face. "Lyric are you okay?" 

"I'm sorry, Daddy." 

The words made Bob's heart leap into his throat. "What did you say?" 

Lyric looked up, his lip was bleeding and he had a glazed look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Daddy," he crawled forward and rubbed his bleeding face against Bob's leg like he was a cat, "you were right, I shoulda shut my mouth." 

"Lyr-Lyric what, what are you saying, stop-"  
But he didnt want him to stop, he felt an excitement jump inside him that he hadn't felt in years. Hadn't felt with anybody.  
His pants got tight out of nowhere and he tried to adjust his apron to hide it, pull his legs away. Lyric was all over him though, apologizing and kissing him in random spots. Bob backed up until he was in a corner, and had nowhere to go. "I'm sorry daddy if I ruined everything, I can make it better..." his fingers trailed up his thighs under the apron and hooked on his belt. He noticed the bulge in Bob's pants and took to rubbing his face against it, licking the fabric of the apron while looking up. Bob inhaled sharply and looked away, but couldn't get himself to move. "Lyric you cant- we cant do this. I'm married I have kids-"  
"I can make you happy."  
"I am happy, I am-" Lyric shoved the apron up for Bob to hold and started working on his belt.  
"No you arent. You're angry and sad."  
Bob would have argued that but he had a point. And god he was so turned on, he hadn't felt this way in so long.  
Lyric unzipped the man's jeans and watched as his rock hard cock sprang out. Without hesitation he began to take Bob in, swirling his tongue around the top and pumping him at the same time before deepthroating him entirely.  
Bob gasped and then groaned, immediately grabbing Lyric's soft hair in his hands. "Oh shit- more please-"  
The boy leaned back and caught his breath. "You dont have to say please, you can do it how you want." 

"However I want?"  
Lyric responded by leaning in to lick his tip and take him down again. 

Bob gripped the boys hair and forced him down suddenly, slamming his hips into Lyric's face. He listened as Lyric yelped and choked, clawed at his hips and waist in desperation.  
He growled angrily, "You disgusting fucking piece of shit, you dont know how goddamn mad I am-" 

Lyric's black eyes watered up and darted frantically around the room while Bob carried on his business violently. "I wanna hear your voice," the man groaned, slowing his pace. Lyric couldn't breathe, choking and slapping at anything. 

Bob released his hair and let him fall back, listening to him gasp and whimper. Then lyric was on him again, taking him down and gently brushing his teeth along the sensitive skin. He nibbled and kissed and licked while Bob let out noises of need and moans for more.  
"Fuck lyric-"  
Hot semen pulsed out of Bob's cock into the boy's mouth and on his face.  
Lyric was so angelic even on his hands and knees with cum all over his face. It dripped onto his tight black crop top and his ripped skinny jeans.  
"Oh god lyric I'm sorry-" he watched as the boy cleaned himself off and smiled. "Dont be sorry Bob, i wanna be your little fuck toy." 

Bob was seeing stars, he couldn't comprehend anything. He couldn't even remember his wife making him feel that good. But then, he was also never so violent to her. Maybe it felt good to be violent. He needed to be violent.

He adjusted himself and fixed his apron, smoothed his hair out and finally helped Lyric off the floor. "I dont- I dont know what got into me." 

The boy wrapped his arms around Bobs neck and relaxed, "No I needed that. I need to be put in my place and you need an outlet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to add more but have this for now


End file.
